Known in the art are various treatment-and-prophylactic tooth pastes possessing anticarious effect and comprising an abrasive agent, a gelating agent, a wetting agent, a surfactant, a preservative, a sweetening agent, a flavouring agent and substances providing an anticarious effect. For example, known is a treatment-and-prophylactic tooth paste possessing anticarious effect which has the following composition, percent by weight:
______________________________________ abrasive agent with the particle size of 25.0 15.mu. (silica with a coating of curable diallylphthalate) glycerol 30.0 tin fluoride 0.4 hydroxyethylcellulose 1.5 laurylethylenoxide 1.0 sweetening agent (saccharin) 0.2 flavouring substances 0.9 water 41.0 ______________________________________ (cf. L. Chalmers, Soap, Perfumery and Cosmetics, 1971, No. 119, 716-726, 728-734).
Also known is a treatment-and-prophylactic tooth paste possessing anticarious effect which contains an aqueous wetting vehicle with dissolved therein calcium ions in the amount of not less than 50 ppm and a source of phosphate ions in the amount of not less than 50 ppm. The ratio of calcium ions to phosphate ions is 0.01-100:1. Furthermore, this tooth paste contains a gelating agent, a compound liberating an anticarious agent-fluoride, and an acid or its perorally administrable water-soluble salt: diaminetetramethylenephosphonic acid of the formula (M.sub.2 O.sub.3 PH.sub.2 C).sub.2 N(CH.sub.2).sub.n N(CH.sub.3 PO.sub.3 M.sub.2).sub.2 where n=1-10, phosphonoacetic acid or a salt thereof of the given formula M.sub.2 O.sub.3 PCH.sub.3 COOM peroxydiphopshate of the formula M.sub.4 P.sub.2 O.sub.8, an oligomer of the formula: ##STR1## wherein M is hydrogen or perorally administrable cation; R.sub.1 -R.sub.4 --hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; Y--hydrophilic group--COOM, CONH.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 OH; X--hydrophobic group----CN, COOR, --COOR.sub.5 OR, --CONHR or --COONHR.sub.5 COR, R--C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 --alkyl, R.sub.5 --C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 --alkylene, a=0-7, and a+b=4-15. The paste has a pH value within the range of from 5 to 9 (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,258 published 4.12.79).
Also known in the art is a treatment-and-prophylactic tooth paste possessing anticarious effect which has the following composition, percent by weight:
______________________________________ glycerol 25.0 sodium salt of carboxymethylcellulose 1.0 sodium fluoride 0.17 monosubstituted sodium fluorophosphate 0.17 sodium laurylphosphate 1.5 saccharin 0.2 calcium dioxide 45.0 CaSiO.sub.3 1.0 flavouring substance 1.0 water the balance ______________________________________ (cf. British Patent No. 1,435,624 published 12.05.1976).
The above-discussed treatment-and-prophylactic prior art tooth pastes possessing anticarious effect feature a low level of the latter due to the fact that the use of fluorides fails to ensure a sufficient resistance of teeth to caries.